greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Titans
In the Greek mythology, the Titans were a race of powerful giant deities (bigger than the gods who would replace them) that ruled during the legendary and long Golden Age. Their role as Elder gods being overthrown by a race of younger gods, the Olympians (led by Zeus), effected a mythological paradigm shift that the Greeks borrowed from the Ancient Near East. There are twelve Titans: six male Titans and six females Titans, known as the Titanesses. The Titans were associated with various primal concepts, some of which are simply extrapolated from their names: ocean and fruitful earth, sun and moon, memory and natural law. The twelve Titans were ruled by the youngest, Kronos, who overthrew their father, Ouranos, to appease their mother, Gaia. The Titans preceded the Twelve Olympians, who, led by Zeus, eventually overthrew them in the Titanomachy. The Titans were imprisoned in Tartaros, the deepest part of the underworld (ruled by Hades), with the few exceptions (such as Okeanos), most being those who did not fight against Kronos. List of 1st Generation Titans (Titanes) Titans *Okeanos: Ruler of the World encircling River, Titan of the Ocean, Water and Water Bodies, Overseer of the rising and setting of Heavenly Bodies *Hyperion: "The High One", Ruler of the Eastern region of the World, Titan of Light, Fire, the Sun, Sight, the Moon and the Dawn, Master of Day and Night. *Krios: "The Ram", Ruler of the Southern region of the World, Titan of the Stars, Constellations and the Winds, Regulator of the Seasons. *Koios: "The Questioner", Ruler of the Northern Region of the World, Titan of Clairvoyance, Prophecy, Foresight and Intelligence, Measured Time, Presumably ruled cold regions *Iapetos: "The Piercer", Ruler of the Western region of the World, Titan of Mortality, Lifespan and Death, Presumably ruled the Underworld before Hades, Ancestor of Humans *Kronos: "The Crooked One", Ruler of the entire World, Titan of Destructive Time, Harvest, Justice, Fate and Evil, Ancestor of the Gods, Father of the Elder Olympians, King of the Titans. List of 1st Generation Titanides *Mnemosyne: Titan of Memory and Scripts, Mother of the Muses by Zeus *Tethys: Titan of the Sea and Water, Mother of the Oceanids by Oceanus *Theia: Titan of Sight and Luster, Mother of the Sun, Moon, and Dawn by Hyperion *Phoibe: Titan of Mystery and Prophecy, Consort of Koios. First patron deity of Delphi. *Rhea: Titan of Fertility, Motherhood and Generation, Queen of the Titans, Consort of Kronos, Mother of the six Elder Olympians *Themis: Titan of Justice and Divine Law, Consort of Zeus. 2nd Generation Children of Okeanos *Okeanids: Fresh water Nymphs *Potamoi: River Spirits *Kerkôpes Children of Hyperion *Eos: Titan of Dawn *Helios: Titan of the Sun *Selene: Titan of the Moon Children of Koios *Lelantos: Titan of Stealth *Leto: Titan of Modesty, Motherhood and Demurity *Asteria: Titan of Prophecy, Dreams and Spirits Children of Iapetos *Atlas: Arrogant Titan of Endurance. The strongest and the second most powerful Titan *Prometheus: The sly Titan of Forethought and Crafty Counsel. Creator of Humankind *Epimetheus: The foolish Titan of Afterthought. Creator of Animals *Menoitios: The rash Titan of Rage and Violence *Ankhiale: Titan goddess of the warming heat of fire Children of Krios *Astraios: Titan of Planets and Astrology. Father of the four Winds *Pallas: Titan of Warfare *Perses: Titan of Destruction (Small Scale) de:Titanen Category:Groups Category:Figures Category:Titans